borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Claptrap Rescue: Lockdown Palace
SDU I played on Lan with my brother the Prison mission and we both rescued Claptrap my brther got a SDU!!! and i got nothing!!! sure dissapointing, because we both played together and he got one and i got nothing : / how is that possible ???????? You probably got a grenade mod. Mad Mephit 16:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lockdown Palace SDU Playthrough 1 Confirmed With Absolute Finality. Got tired of the controversy over whether or not you can get an SDU on playthrough 1 of the Knoxx DLC, so I took it upon myself to do the hours of testing it takes to confirm things like this. after 3 days and hours of repetative and boring play, I have found that at least on the first playthrough, it takes approximately 5-20 attempts before you get the SDU from the Lockdown Palace claptrap rescue mission. A major pain in the arse, but if you want every storage space you can have without cheating... I have heard rumors that you can get another one on playthrough two like in the Doctor Ned DLC, and I will try to test this in a week or so when im finishing up playthrough 2. For now, rest assured that the first playthrough+DLC's grand storage space total is 48 slots. If you have less than that, you missed something. 51 must be the max for the first playthrough because I have 48 on my PS3, and I have been trying (without success so far) to get the SDU from Lockdown. SDU probability? Is there any way of finding out the exact probability of getting the backpack SDU from this mission? I heard it might be affected by how many SDUs you already have, and by how many items your carrying when you turn the mission in, but is there any way to confirm it? Yes, there is a chance to get the SDU from both playthrus. It is also possible to not get one on either playthru. 03:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Pt2 SDU Possible So is it or is it not possible to get a SDU on second playthrough. Looked all over online and theres always a odd person saying Yes I got a SDU on second and first playthrough, however these people are usually new accounts on the forums or whatever and I assume they might be trolling. Just as you have a chance to get more SDUs from the first five Claptraps from the second PT of the regular game, you have a chance to get one In Knoxx. 21:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone gotten one on BOTH playthroughs. Yes I know you can get at least one so please stop repeating that. Learn to use a wiki, comments below were removed from the top Is it possible to get an SDU from this Claptrap? I rescued him on Playthrough 1 and got a Grenade Mod. LilithUser 20:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LilithUser No. You dont get an SDU. Kranitoko 10:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Much like the Claptraps on Playthrough 2, this one seems to only have a chance at giving an SDU - except that this applies even on Playthrough 1. Disappointing. Mad Mephit 16:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I played PT2 first, got an SDU, then played PT1 and got another SDU. It seems that it's possible to get an SDU on both PT, though my memory could be off. 4tran 01:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) -Ki11erC moved the above comments, do learn how to use a wiki, you make a mess commenting above others with no title... Backpack SDU I've just finished this one aswell, actually went out of my way because i know you can quit once youve done the main Q here and reload to get back to where you need with no extra mobs, but i wanted more space so i worked my way to him. Has some of the best speech i've seen so far but i got a sodding explosive contact, its green aswell, 83. I'm tempted to dashboard as im 360 and i paused the second i saw but i dont recall a save marker for a long time, PT1, im not sure im willing to go back that far. - Ki11erC Playthrough 2 confirmation Can someone please confirm if it is possible to recieve an SDU in playthrough 2 for lockdown palace, WITHOUT getting an SDU in playthrough 1, at the same time assuming that a grenade mod is taken and saved as the mission reward for playthrough 1. TL;DR Is there ANYONE who got an SDU in playthrough 2 lockdown palace WITHOUT getting an SDU in Playthrough 1 for lockdown palace. 22:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC)L